Certain dihydrobenzofuran compounds and other compounds structurally related thereto have been found to have significant disease altering activities. Such compounds, processes for making them, and uses for them are disclosed in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,457 issued to Doria, Romeo & Como on Jun. 2, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,428 issued to Dobson, Loomans, Matthews & Miller on Jul. 18, 1989; Japanese Patent Publication No. 53-005178 of Yoshitomi Pharm. Ind. KK published Jan. 1, 1978; Hammond, M. L., I. E. Kopka, R. A. Zambias, C. G. Caldwell, J. Boger, F. Baker, T. Bach, S. Luell & D. E. MacIntyre, "2,3-Dihydro-5-benzofuranols as Antioxidant-Based Inhibitiors of Leukotriene Biosynthesis", J. Med. Chem., Vol. 32 (1989), pp. 1006-1020; Ortiz de Montellano, P. R & M. A. Correia, "Suicidal Destruction of Cytochrome P-450 during Oxidative Drug Metabolism", Ann. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol., Vol. 23 (1983), pp. 481-503; Chakrabarti, J. K., R. J. Eggleton, P. T. Gallagher, J. Harvey, T. A. Hicks, E. A. Kitchen, and C. W. Smith, "5-Acyl-3-substituted-benzofuran-2-(3H)-ones as Potential Anti-inflammatory Agents", J. Med. Chem., Vol. 30 (1987), pp 1683-1688.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide compounds which have effective anti-inflammatory, analgesic and/or anti-oxidant activity.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide such compounds which cause few adverse side effects.
It is also an object of the subject invention to provide methods for treating inflammation and/or pain using the subject compounds.